Where is Zim?
by Jacqueline Spicer
Summary: It's been 3 years since Dib last seen Zim... Leaving the question, what happened and where is he?
1. Chapter 1

_My first Invader Zim fic! :D I'm hoping it'll be my new obsession. 3 Rated T for now but might move it up to M later chapters._

 _Be nice please ;-;_

*Sigh*

The soft sound was barely noticeable in the busy space. Dib lifted his head, just as soon as the door bell signaled someone had walked in. "Hello, Orson's pizza… Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes" I was wondering if my order is ready." The stranger replied, snickering under his breath.

"What's the name?"

"Seymour… Seymour butts."

Dib turned on his heels, not giving a moment to think. "Is Seymour butts' order ready?" He asked to the other two teenagers behind him; both preparing orders. One blonde haired, pimpled face boy looked over to him. "Who?" He asked, holding his own laughter in.

"SEYMOUR BUTTS!"

Everyone busted into laughter, his fellow workers, the person who had clearly just wanted to prank him, as well as another customer on the bench, waiting for their order to finish cooking. Dib narrowed his eyes and looked back at the smartass that cracked the joke. "Funny, very funny" He said in annoyance.

Nineteen; He was now nineteen and his life was no better than before, perhaps worse. Now he was an adult, stuck here in this poor excuse of a job, still the source of everyone's comedy. Honestly…

"Excuse me" The other worker, a brunette female chimed in, now standing beside Dib, large pizza box in her hand. "Large pizza with everything on it, including anchovies?" She asked with a smile. Dib looked to her in confusion, as did the prankster.

"Umm…"

"It says order for Seymour Butts right here!" She pointed to the name written on the pizza box. "That sure is a funny name!" She giggled politely. "Anyways, that'll be $14.95 please."

So dumbfounded by the girl's response, the prankster merely stuttered as he took out his wallet and handed her $15.00. She smiled, handing over his receipt, nickel and pizza. "Have a good day, Sir!" She said cheerfully as she handed the box over. The boy left, confused as ever.

Dib's mouth was agape as he watched him leave. Then he turned to his partner. "Why did you do that, for me?" He asked suspiciously. No one in his entire life, had ever stood or backed him up. Why now? Why her?

She grinned and gave a shove to his shoulder. "The only one allowed to pick on you, is me." She replied and gave him a wink.

"Thanks Bridget… I guess." He shrugged.

"Hey, it's 7:00 p.m. It's time for you to go home." She pointed to the clock.

"Thank God." Dib breathed a sigh of relief and flung his flour covered apron off and over his arm. "I'll be in tomorrow… Like I have a choice…" He grumbled as he made his way out. Bridget watched him, as he mounted his bike… Yes, a bike. He couldn't even afford a car with this shit paying job. She smiled as she waved goodbye through the window, her heart fluttering slightly.

"LAME!" Pimple face in the back exclaimed. She rolled her eyes with a soft blush on her cheeks.

 **;-;**

After a cold shower (to his dismay the water-heater still wasn't working), Dib plopped down onto his twin sized bed, the very same one from his childhood. With a comic book in one hand and a cheap box of pocky in the other, he began to read. His mind however, wondering on a specific subject, as it had for all these years.

'Zim'

The last time he had seen Zim was when he was sixteen, when they both were still in high school. It was their last day for that year actually, and when he had seen Zim, the little alien wasn't himself. After sometime of poking the answer out of Zim, Dib had found out that the Irken Tallest had told Zim how they really felt and what their purpose was sending him to earth.

'I was just a nuisance to them… They wanted me to die… They didn't even know this planet existed, or what it would do to me. They hoped they would never see me again…'

'W-what does that mean?' Dib recalled asking in slight worry, not for his beloved planet but for his frienemy.

'It means, Dib-stink, your planet is safe… Zim no longer has a purpose.'

Dib looks from the comic book momentarily, to his window over the bed, at the bright moon outside. He sighed, and placed the pocky box on the run down nightstand by his bed. That was the last thing the little alien had said to him before walking off with his head down.

Now that he was older, Dib felt guilty for just standing there like an idiot, watching his only friend walk away. Now Zim was nowhere to be found and he thought the worse had happened and if it did, if only he had chased after Zim, he could have prevented it…

Dib shook his head and then placed both the comic and his glasses on the nightstand as well. He curled up, clutching the tattered blanket close to him. He, dare he say it… Missed Zim. What started out as hate had became something more and only now was he beginning to realize that…

 _Please leave a review and let me know what ya think. No flames tho._

 _There will be future ZADR._

 _Yes, I did copy a Simpsons joke :P_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dib?" Bridget asked as Dib seemed to go about his work tasks slower than usual. "Dib!" She called again when she got no response.

"Huh? What?" Dib asked, looking over to her as he restocked the boxes on the shelf.

"You look like a zombie… Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

Dib rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't sleep good last night."

"Let me guess, big foot haunting your dreams?" She asked with a giggle. "Or maybe aliens abducted you?" She asked as she began kneading the dough for the upcoming order.

Dib sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Something like that…" He muttered. He lifted his gaze at the sound of a customer entering, and like every day, he routinely took their order and exchanged their cash for an receipt.

'What a drag…'

 **;-;**

*several hours later*

"Hey, um… I get off early and I was thinking maybe we could grab a quick bite together before heading home?" Bridget asked, once their shift was over.

Dib shrugged his shoulders. "I… I don't know."

"We can take my car!" She offered him a friendly smile, and some much needed optimism in his life.

"Ehhh. Okay." Dib reluctantly agreed. Maybe getting out as just the thing he needed to clear his head.

"Great. Robbie, she's yours for the night… Keep the boys in line." She stated to another worker, as she slid her apron off. The man she was talking to gave merely a grunt.

"Alright… Where would you like to go?" She asked Dib, as they walked out.

"Anywhere doesn't matter." Again he shrugged.

"How about Krazy Taco?"

Dib raised a brow at that. "Sure."

 **;-;**

Bridget watched Dib closely, as he stirred his food around in his plate. His attention was anywhere but on her. She bit her lip and let out a small sigh. "What's wrong Dib?"

Lifting his gaze slightly, Dib's eyes narrowed. "Why do you care?... No one has ever cared about me… Or even acknowledged me…" No one but Zim.

"Well… Maybe because I like you…" She admitted, rubbing her arm nervously, as a blush crossed her cheeks.

Dib had to do a double take, and gasped as he looked back up to her. "You like me?" He asked, as if it were such a foreign thing.

Shyly, her gaze met his. "Yeah… You're so nerdy, you're cute. Your imagination intrigues me."

"C-cute?!" Dib asked, face flushing a deep red. No one had ever told him that! "Uh. Uh. Uhhhh…." He stuttered.

Bridget let a giggle out, glad that she wasn't the only one nervous in this moment. "Yeah…"

"Even though I'm weird, a freak, creepy? There are people who like that…?" He was still in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes playfully, and reached across the tablet, grabbing his hand. "You're just loyal to what you believe in… It's not weird… Besides, one time, when I was little, I swear that I saw a U.F.O! No one believed me."

Dib's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at her hand over his. He swallowed deeply. "U.F.O… Oh! Yeah… U.F.O." He chuckled slightly. "Well, that's kind of what's been bugging me…"

"Aliens! I knew it!" She teased.

"Well, it's more like one alien… I mean… He's not an alien!" Dib exclaimed, though he found himself confused as to why he was protecting Zim's identity, especially since he probably was far from this planet.

"Oh?" Bridget asked. She had only met Dib a year ago when he was hired on at Orson's. She had no idea of who or what Zim was. All she knew was that Dib had a little bit of an obsession with the paranormal.

Dib sighed, pulling his hand out from under hers. "Zim… His name is Zim… I met him in elementary school… God I hated him, the moment I laid eyes on him… He made my life horrible! But then we went to highschool and… I don't know things changed; He became a friend rather than someone I wanted to expose…" He trailed off, looking back up to her. "You must think I'm crazy…"

Bridget stared at him for a long moment. "A little… But, anything's possible. Ya know, one of the boys in my History class, he was a werewolf. Never told anyone about it though but I saw him change one night under the full moon… There are things in this world Dib that do exist, and we cannot explain them nor can we prove their existence to others… This Zim… What was he like?"

"A real nuisance, he wanted to destroy Earth. I made it my mission to stop him every occasion… Then I was sixteen, the school year was over and he just disappeared… Said he had no purpose… Neither of us did… I still don't."

Bridget's expression softened. "What do you mean 'neither of us'?"

Dib gave a scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was suppose to follow in my father's footsteps and become a scientist; a REAL scientist. But, that wasn't me and I couldn't do it… That's why I'm here. He kicked me out… Gaz, last I heard of her, she was working on programming her very own video game. Least one of us is gonna do something right." He blew out a annoyed breath, blowing his still unkempt strand of hair out of his face momentarily.

Bridget was silent and patience as he told her bits and pieces of before they knew one another… He had never opened up to her, or anyone until now. She leaned across the tablet slightly, and reached her hands out for his again. Dib raised a brow, then rolled his eyes and placed his into hers once more.

"Dib, life is like a puzzle; a really, really, big puzzle. We think we have it all together, and then we realize there is a piece missing. Dib, this Zim is a piece missing in your life. You should make it your mission to find him."

Dib looked at her in disbelief before letting out an amused chuckle. "You don't understand… He's probably eons from here..."

"BUT, what if he's not! What if he's here!" She exclaimed, enthusiastically. "Then you two could maybe, set a life for each other together! You know… Be each other's driving force?"

Dib shook his head. "No… He wouldn't want to see me even if he was here… I treated him as if he were a mere worm when I knew him… I treated him like his Tallests did…" He frowned, lowering his head.

Bridget pulled back slightly and frowned as well. "Maybe that's the thing he needs though, is to see you. Maybe the both of you need to show one another a new life, a new purpose… At least, give it a try… I don't like seeing you sad."

Dib thought about this for a minute. "Well, I wouldn't even know where to start…" He admitted.

"I will help you." She nodded. "It's just like being paranormal investigators!"

"Yeah… It is!" Dib looked up to her and grinned. "Okay. We'll search for him." He nodded affirmably.

Bridget leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek, of which created another glow of red in them. "Shall we go and start?" She asked.

Dib nodded as he stood. "Yes."

 **;-;**

 _Now we're getting some where! :D Like always, please leave a review let me know if I should write more!_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Dib and Bridget started working on their search for Zim. They had went back to all of Dib's documents on the little alien and personal tape recordings but so far, nothing new had come about, leaving Dib to feel even more hopeless than before they started.

Dib heaved a sigh as he tossed a photo of Zim onto a pile of papers. "We're never going to find him…" He lowered his head in defeat. They had even gone to the lengths of revisiting Zim's address, but nothing was there. "We should just give up." He shrugged.

Bridget scowled at him, over a journal entry Dib had wrote in regards to Zim. "Dib, you pursued him all these years, why give up now?"

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know… Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I should let go of my childhood, ya know."

"This is not just a childhood obsession though… He was a real being… And clearly you were important to him, otherwise he wouldn't have invested so much time into you."

Dib thought on it for a moment, a pink blush spreading over his cheeks. "Me, important, to Zim? Hah…" He chuckled sarcastically.

Bridget diverted her eyes from Dib, back to the journal and flipped the page. Dib was silent as she scanned over the next page. A soft giggle left her afterwards, bringing him to raise his brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"This… 'Dear diary, I don't know why but lately I've found that when Zim is angry he is kind of cute-'"

"Hey! Don't read that one!" He grabbed ahold of the note book ninja style. "I thought I had um… Ripped all of those out…" He clutched the book close to his chest, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Seems like someone had a childhood crush" She smiled. Dib glared at her. "Did not! He was an alien, I'm a human… How would that even be possible?" He asked and threw his hands up in a dramatic shrug.

"Chill, I said crush, not relationship… You take everything so serious." She teased and stuck her tongue out at him. "I think that's cute."

Dib gave her a 'what the fuck' face. "Would you stop calling me that?" He asked, before searching through one of the boxes. He had never realized how much he had on Zim until now… Wow, he kind of felt like a stalker.

"Here" He took out his last recording. "We should listen to this… I recorded it when Zim started acting strangely…"

"Or, we could take a break." She suggested as she began to box up older documents. "We've been working at this for hours now…" After she was done she looked up at the alarm clock. "Heavens! I have to be getting home soon or I won't make it into work tomorrow."

"Is that really something you would regret?" Dib asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on now. I know it's rough but, at least it's a step."

"A step?" Dib asked, as he stood. "A step?! Look around you… My apartment is shit. The water is cold, the ceiling is cracking, the lights don't work and I'm pretty sure there are rats living in the walls! How is this a step? This is a backslide…"

Bridget took a moment to look around… He was right. The only lighting in the place was the candles he had lit. The ceiling was cracking in various places and if one listened closely, they could hear the scurry in the walls. She frowned slightly as she too stood.

"Yes, it's a step just like my ol beat up car is a step. She's got a lot wrong with her but she provides me with what I need for now. This apartment is doing that for you."

Dib gave her an annoyed look. "You are too optimistic… It freaks me out sometimes."

"I didn't think you could freak out a freak!" She mused.

"You have never been turned into bologna before…" Dib countered.

"Nope!" She cheerfully exclaimed. "But really, I must get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her purse and leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek.

"Uh…" Dib stared at her speechless as she made her way to the door. She gave him a wave and another smile before she left.

He raised a hand, placing it to his cheek. No one had ever kissed him before even if it was just on the cheek… It confused and intrigued him that she might actually have a thing for him, of all people.

He shuddered. "That's a scary thought…" He shook his head afterwards and knelled down to box up all the remaining documents left out. They were placed under his bed afterwards minus one picture.

He kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed, staring at the photo in his hand. Like most of them, it had been one he snuck of Zim. This one however, Zim was grinning in it, he was probably priding himself in one of his schemes at the time.

Dib's fingers gently ran along the picture and he sighed. "I believed you… I believed you could do it…" He muttered then turned his gaze to the window above his bed. The stars were out and Dib wondered if somewhere out there, Zim was staring at the same nebula field as he.

 **;-;**

 _Not my best work I'll admit. Started this last night when I was drunk. Tried to finish it sober lol But review anyways if ya want. It'll mean a lot to me._

 _Next chapter I'm gonna try to include Zim himself, if not him Gir will definitely be in it to help piece together this puzzle!_


	4. Chapter 4

_New chapter. Sorry it took a little time. Been depressed again. Plus I was really stuck on how to start this one but a friend helped me out with the idea!_

 **;-;**

"Mastah!... Mastah?" The little robot poked at the large cocoon like substance. Gir got no response and tilted his head in confusion. He pressed his finger to his mouth as he contemplated what to do next. "I GOT IT!" He exclaimed. "A STICK!" And so, he left the dark cave he had woken up in, in search for a stick.

Girl stopped after minutes, just simply staring at the desolate rock terrain which gave off a purple tint. Plenty of rocks, but no sticks… Gir flopped down and began to throw a tantrum. "MASSSSTAAAAAHHHHHH I HAVE FAILED YOU!"

After about five minutes of Gir's meltdown, he stood up and calmly walked back towards the cave as if nothing had happened. Gir sat down in front of the cocoon glued to the wall, and began poking at it rapidly. "WAKE UP!"

The green cocoon began to pulsate. Gir tilted his head to the side as he watched in curiosity and fascination. Before his very eyes, the cocoon started to tear apart, ooze leaking out.

"OH!" Gir exclaimed, as a hand popped out, then a leg, followed by maniacal laughter.

"Mastah?" Gir asked. Zim stepped out of the cocoon he had been sleeping in for all this long. "It is I, all mighty ZIIIIIMMM! Mwahahaha"

Gir looked to him in awe. "You've gotten taller!" He exclaimed. Zim was now as tall as an average human male. Zim smirked as he looked down at his hands and then Gir who came to his ankles now.

"Yes! This 'hibernation' thing worked out quite nicely..." he trailed off as he wiped some of the left over goo off of him.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What are you doing awake?! I put you into shut down mode. You were not suppose to wake up until I commanded you to!" Zim exclaimed as he pointed fiercely at his robot sidekick.

"I don't know! I just woke up" Gir shrugged. "I want donuts!" He gleefully shouted.

Zim squinted his eyes. "Donuts..."

"Let's go back to Earth mastah! Come on let's go! Go go go!" Gir began to run in a circle around Zim.

Casually Zim extended a foot, to trip the little robot. "No Gir! I have no use for that filthy planet and their little worm babies..." Then it suddenly dawned on him again.

"And my tallest disowned me... we have no place in Irk... We'll just have to establish a life here... on this planet."

"But but but" Gir began to pout. "This planet is just rocks and dust! Plus mastah is the tallest now! Zim can rule Irk!"

Zim tapped his chin as he considered this. Yes, he could. But for some reason he didn't long for Irk. He wasn't sure what he wanted... he still felt empty inside even after his long slumber.

Gir studied him for a moment, as if trying to understand Zim's thinking for once. "What about Dib?"

Zim's eyes widened and his gaze snapped to Gir. "What about that monkey?"

"Dib was Zim's only friend... besides me! And Zim was Dib's only friend besides... well... no one." Gir frowned.

Zim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I do not feel sympathy for a human! Iam Zim!... and... I mean nothing..." he slowly slid back against the cavern wall.

Gir sighed and plopped down beside him. He began to twiddle his thumbs in contemplation. "Mastah was a friend. Mastah means something... otherwise Dib human wouldn't have worked so hard to foil mastahs plans..."

Zim refused to look at Gir, for the simple fact for once in the defective robots life, he was right.

"Dib is um... what humans call of age now. He probably has a 'career' and worm babies of his own. I would be but a forgotten memory." Zim's eyes stayed locked on the dirt, as he felt a foreign tear trickle down his cheek.

Gir remained silent for a long moment. He might've been completely dumb but he highly doubted his master's words.

"But I wanna go! I wanna! I wanna!" He broke out in a temper tantrum.

After mere seconds of Gir's screaming and kicking, Zim threw his hands into the air. "Fine! I will take you back to that miserable planet... If the V-Cruzer still works... we've been asleep for 3 years."

Gir jumped up and grinned "yay!" He tugged on Zim's boot before running off deeper into the cave, where Zim had stored his ship upon first arrival.

Begrudgingly, Zim followed as he wondered what the hell he had just subjected himself to this time.

 **;-;**

"I don't know, I think we should just call it quits, maybe I should just focus on my life for once instead of chasing insanity." Dib said with a deep sigh, before taking a sip of the coffee in his hand. He had never felt so useless like he did now.

Bridget glanced to him and sighed. "Dib... you've been more depressed than usual lately... I'm worried about you."

Dib took another sip of his coffee and leaned back against the bench they were sitting at. "I don't know... Sometimes I just wonder... is anything I do have a purpose? Do I have a purpose? Is life meaningful at all or are we just some race put here on this planet to work our assess off only to just die on the end, with nothing to show?"

He looked up and began to watch the clouds as they drifted by. "I'm not asking for much. I'm not asking for a soul mate, a family, or immense wealth... I just want to follow my dreams and be successful and not ostracized... I guess that's too much to ask though."

Bridget grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly with a smile. "Everything happens when it's meant to happen... wouldn't those other things in life be nice though?"

Dib gave a scoff. "Oh be serious. I'm a failure and no one wants a failure."

Bridget bit her lip for a moment, and then swiftly pressed her lips to Dibs.

Dibs eyes widened and he was unsure of what to do... uncomfortable even! Damnit why was he uncomfortable when he had this beautiful girl willing to kiss him?

He mentally facepalmed himself. As he got up the courage to return the kiss, she pulled away and looked down with a bright blush across her face. "I really like you Dib... and i think you just need a little inspiration and emotional support to achieve your goals."

Dib blinked bewildered and speechless. He just merely stared at her. "Whoa..." he muttered.

Bridget couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her. "Sorry..."

Dib shook his head "No don't be sorry... that was... something." He lowly said. No it wasn't amazing, it wasn't mind blowing, or magical. It was just a surprise... a sweet surprise.

"So..."

"Umm..." Both were at a loss for words, awkward silence settling between them.

Moments after, a loud crash resonated behind them, at the other side of town. Dib jumped up instinctively and look up to the sky. Smoke was now coming from the crash.

'Could it be?' Dib thought and ran off toward the area. Bridget watched him, hesitant to follow. With a sigh, she did so.

 **;-;**

 _Please leave a review! Zim will go into more detail about his 'hibernation' when he and Dib reunite._


	5. Chapter 5

Finally another chapter to this. I know it's not very far ahead of the other but, it's a chapter nonetheless. But progressing slowly isn't a bad thing. :)

* * *

Stepping out of his space cruiser, Zim looked around. That wasn't exactly the landing he had hoped for and unfortunately knew it would draw attention to the site, which meant he had to act fast. With a compact technology he had developed for his cruiser before he had left, he pulled out remote with one simple red button on it. He was about to press it when Gir began tugging on his leg.

"Mastah, let me do it! Let me!" The little robot began to plead. Zim looked down at him and quirked a brow momentarily before answering "No". Sure it was just one little button but, if he knew Gir, which he did, he knew the robot would most definitely mess something up.

Gir slumped onto the ground and began to make crying noises. Zim gave him a not so gentle nudge with his boot. "Stop that!" He ordered as he pushed the button and his ship folded up multiple times into a little block, of which fell into Zim's hand, where he proceeded to shield it away in his pocket.

In his other, he pulled out the same green and black dog suit Gir had warn so long ago. "Quicky, put this on." He ordered as he slung it onto Gir. "Yes Mastah!" Gir said with glee as he slipped into his old outfit, zipping it up. "How do I look?" He looked up to Zim.

Zim blinked a few times. "Very handsome Gir now let's get going…" Zim kneeled down to attach the leash to Gir, and began pulling him along as he walked.

* * *

"Dib" Bridget called out as she pushed Dib gently. "Dib!" finally she exclaimed and gave him a hard slap to the shoulder, which did in fact bring him out of his trance. He shook his head and looked back to her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Bridget shook her head with a sigh. "What do you think that was?" She asked curiously. "A shooting star maybe?"

"Maybe…" Dib muttered, still half way paying attention. Bridget stared in the direction the mysterious object came from before a large smile spread across her face. "Let's go check it out!" She exclaimed.

Dib turned to her immediately and shook his head rapidly. "NO!... I mean… No… What if it's radioactive or something? It wouldn't be safe you know…" He stammered, which baffled him even because even though she knew what Zim was, he still didn't want her to see him. It was as if… He wanted to keep Zim to himself. He blushed deeply at the thought.

Bridget narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Mmhm." Her features formed into a devious smile, leaving Dib to quirk a brow. "What?"

She let out a giggle before she answered. "You think it's him, don't you?"

"I uh… Um… I… It's possible." Dib tried to shrug as if he was uninterested. But it only fueled Bridget's fire. She snickered.

"That's okay. Go see your boyfriend. Wouldn't want to get in the way of you guy's reunion now would I?"

Dib's face flushed a deep red. "B-BOYFRIEND?! WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked, heart beating rapidly now. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"I understand. I'm sure the two of you have a lot of hugging and kissing to catch up on…" She trailed off but before she could say anything else, Dib interrupted her, angrily.

"Are we ten?! Stop that! It was never like that. He was a friend at best! I don't understand why you have to turn nothing into something and just keep on and on and on with it!"

Bridget recoiled, surprised and shocked by his sudden outburst. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I… I was just joking… I… I'm sorry!" She turned to run away. Dib reached out to grab her, only a little too late. She was already out of his reach.

Dib held his head down and sighed. He immediately regretting how he handled things and going into work tomorrow was going to be really awkward to say the least.

He could feel his body flare up with heat, knowing at all eyes were on him now from that outburst. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and too his leave from the wandering eyes. He didn't need their judgment either.

* * *

"Mastah, are we going to find the human boy?" Gir asked as he skipped alongside Zim.

Zim looked down at him as he easily made his way through the streets, his disguise almost the same as it was all those years ago. Simple contacts and a black wig. This time however, under his clothing he had little things attached to his chest, much like the things one would have to wear for their vitals to be monitored. Only, these when activated gave Zim the appearance of fair skin, rather than his usual green.

"No Gir. Not yet at least. I will have to sit up a lab and find out his coordinates. It has been a long time and we can't even be sure he is still here." He answered as he analyzed the building of the once familiar town. Some had changed, some was gone but the common ones seemed to still be in place.

Gir tilted his head, stopping slightly until the leash jerked him forward again and he kept pace. "Dib human is still here… Dib human has no life outside of here." Gir said rather morbidly, eyes changing to a bright red. Zim stopped and looked down at him for a long time. "That's uh… That's rather dark and unlike you Gir…"

And just like that, Gir's robotic orbs switched back to their ocean blue and a smile spread across his metal face. "Gir only speaks the truth." He closed his eyes into happy slits. Zim raised a brow at his weird little companion. "Oookay… Remind me to check your system and statistics when I do set that lab up…" After all, it had been some time since Gir was properly analyzed.

"OKAY!" Gir saluted him happily. "Are we gonna buy a house this time?" He asked.

"No Gir… We need earth monies for that and you know what happened the last time I tried to earn earth monies…" He shook his head.

"Aww… Okay." Gir began to sulk as he walked beside Zim.

* * *

Leave a review ^-^ and thank you for reading!


End file.
